Numerous types of closures and seals adapted to be attached to containers for dispensing product from containers are known in the prior art. Such closures must be capable of being sealed to avoid leakage during shipment, capable of being operated between an opened and closed position without accumulation of excess product on exposed surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,154 discloses a one-hand-operable container closure having a sealing apparatus with a sealing cone and pour spout to dispense contents of a container. The sealing cone is brought into and out of sealing engagement with the pour spout in response to an exterior force by means of a flexible wall area. Disadvantages of this closure is the necessity of an expensive and intricate production tooling in order to manufacture the closure with flexible and rigid parts. Another disadvantage of this closure is a tendency of the spout to retain product after dispensing thereby clogging the closure during subsequent use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a two-piece easy to manufacture dispensing closure for fluids and the like with a self-cleaning orifice to prevent clogging of the closure between uses.